Snape's Wand
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: What if Snape had been the Master of the Elder Wand?  What if Dumbledore's plan had been carried out the way he expected?  What then for the Potions Master and the Boy-Who-Lived?


**Snape's Wand**

_What if Severus Snape had disarmed Dumbledore that night? What if Dumbledore's plan had succeeded - and someone else was the master of the Elder Wand? What then for Snape and Harry?_

_This is canon in terms of the character's backstories (yes, all of them *raises eyebrows) but is a twist on the end of the HBP so must be considered AU._

_Any recognisable constructions in this chapter come from 'The Half Blood Prince' directly. _

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Trust me, Harry." Albus Dumbledore pleaded with Harry Potter as they stood staring at each other across the Astronomy Tower, the older wizard winded and leaning heavily on a column with his dying arm limp by his side. "Trust me."

Harry nodded and started down the stairs, but he could hear footsteps coming toward him - he ducked out of sight, and felt his limbs freeze. Dumbledore had cast something, and when Harry tried to shout to him, no sound came out. He was immobilised - only able to do one thing - watch.

It was Draco Malfoy. He pulled his wand and before Dumbledore could react, had Disarmed the older wizard. Unarmed and weakened, Dumbledore simply looked at him, "Good evening, Draco."

"I'm going to do this." Malfoy's voice was trembling - it sounded like he was almost crying - and from what Harry could see, his wand hand was trembling violently.

"Listen to me Draco - you need to listen to me - once, I knew a boy, who made all the wrong choices - but I can help you. Trust me." Dumbledore replied, voice soothing, the way he had soothed Harry many a time.

"I don't want your help! You or Snape!"

"I have been watching you - Professor Snape has too - on my orders." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Not on your orders! He's a double agent! He's not working for you!" Malfoy spat in response, and Harry wondered just how much Malfoy hated Snape.

"Ah, I just so happen to trust Severus Snape - now - Draco, let me help, please let me help.

"I have to do this! I have to kill you! Or - " A pause, "He's going to kill me."

More footsteps, charging up toward the tower.

"I see you have company, Draco. Tell me, how did you manage this?" Dumbledore seemed intrigued.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, but of course - there is a pair - a sister, if you will?"

Malfoy never got to explain his plan fully - because Dumbledore's attention had been diverted - "Good evening, Bellatrix. I cannot say I am pleased to see you."

It was Bellatrix and Greyback and other Death-Eaters Harry did not recognise.

"Wish we had time to stop and chat, Dumbledore, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule - go on Draco, do it, now."

But Malfoy was hesitating, and Harry could see it - was there anyone in the castle who knew - would someone come to -

The door to the Astronomy Tower opened again and Harry heard footsteps once more finally - if only he could grab his wand, he could help.

Severus Snape stepped onto the Astronomy Tower.

Dumbledore straightened his back. "Severus." His word was almost affectionate.

Snape drew his wand and pointed it, not at Dumbledore, but at Malfoy, "Get out of the way, you stupid child. Expelliarmus."

He Disarmed Draco, pushed him out of the way, and stood in front of Dumbledore - but he did not lower his wand.

Dumbledore backed off, just slightly, "Severus. Please."

The most frightening thing Harry Potter had ever heard - Albus Dumbledore, pleading and begging. His tone was soft, almost kindly, and it splintered Harry's heart -

The harsh lines of Snape's face were etched with hatred and revulsion. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched, stunned, as Albus Dumbledore's body was hit with the jet of green light and thrown over the side of the Astronomy Tower. Everything seemed to stop, his very heart seemed to cease, his breathing slowed, as nothing but agony drenched every sense. He could not tear his eyes away, staring, quite simply, at the spot where Albus Dumbledore had once stood.

There was cheering - Bellatrix was cheering, and she pointed her wand to the sky, and she summoned the Dark Mark and plastered it to the clouds. Snape whirled, grabbing Malfoy by the shoulder and pushing him down the stairs, followed by Bellatrix and Greyback - and still, Harry could only stand.

Snape had been lying in wait. He had known Dumbledore was weak and had stolen his moment - he had been planning to kill Dumbledore from the start - that had been Malfoy's mission, but Malfoy had been right, Snape wanted the glory all for himself - he had killed Dumbledore -

Dumbledore was dead.

Snape killed Dumbledore.

And suddenly Harry was running. He was running after Snape, hatred pounding through his veins, he would destroy him, he would kill him, he would make him suffer for what he had done to Dumbledore -

* * *

><p>"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!"<p>

Severus Snape whirled when the voice reached him, and he neatly sidestepped Bellatrix as she tried to curse him, "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" He was ruining her fun, but she knew better than to disobey the Dark Lord's orders, and she carried on heading for the Forbidden Forest, stopping to set Hagrid's hut alight instead for good measure. He ignored her, and faced Harry Potter. He could see the hatred burning on the boy's face and realised he had seen Snape kill Dumbledore.

Harry raised his wand and tried to strike him, but Snape was too prepared, and could see the curse in Harry's mind - and blocked it.

And again.

"Blocked again and again until you learn to close your mind, Potter!" He shouted, meaning it to be advice, but knowing it sounded more taunting.

The next spell surprised him - and that meant he nearly struggled to protect himself - because it was his spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

So it was true. Harry had been using his Potions book, a book Snape had abandoned and hoped would never be found in his classroom - but Slughorn had given it out, and Harry had found it, and he was using Snape's spells.

Snape would see about that. He stalked forward, knocking Harry to the ground and standing over him, "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" He saw the dawning realisation on that young face, "Yes. I am the Half-Blood Prince."

And Harry seemed tormented by this knowledge, and writhed, and looked at Snape's wand, "Go on then! Kill me, like you killed him, you coward!"

"DON'T - " screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog in the house before him, "- CALL ME COWARD!" He struck out with his wand and whirled on his heel, stalking away, and Harry would never get up in time to stop him - he would Disapparate, return to his master.

* * *

><p>"Snape killed Dumbledore."<p>

"Snape." Minerva McGonagall repeated. "We all wondered…but he trusted…always…_Snape_…I can't believe it…" She trailed off, "He always hinted that he had an iron-clad reason for trysting Snape…I mean, with Snape's history…of course people were bound to wonder…but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine…wouldn't hear a word against him!"

And Harry simply stared at her, because she had been deceived, they had all been deceived - Snape was a dirty murderer, and he had convinced the greatest wizard of all time that he was a good person -

And now Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

><p>"And so - my most trusted returns." Lord Voldemort turned and faced Severus Snape, who bowed his head sharply. "The stench of death lingers around you, Severus."<p>

"I have carried out your command, my Lord. Dumbledore is dead."

Stirrings in the circle - whispers - and Voldemort came closer. He looked behind Snape at Bellatrix, "Is this true?" He murmured, "Severus Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"The Killing Curse, my Lord!" Bella screeched triumphantly, "He's dead. Gone. Finished."

"You truly were loyal to me, Severus. I was right not to doubt you." Voldemort reached out and touched Snape's arm, "You will be rewarded."

"A reward is of no consequence, my Lord - I was simply acting on orders." Snape replied, voice soft.

Voldemort laughed, "So very good, Severus - I am very pleased - but yes, you shall be rewarded, with something I think is very befitting of Albus Dumbledore's murderer." A long pause, "Hogwarts, itself."

* * *

><p>Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body.<p>

And Harry saw very clearly as he sat there.

His protectors - anyone who dared to stand and try to protect him - were killed. The last and greatest protector in his life lay before him on a table, to be ensconced forever in a tomb - and he had to let it stop.

Never again would someone stand between him and Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>"The Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore." Lord Voldemort murmured softly. "My most powerful weapon. I will seek it - and I will destroy Harry Potter with it - and any others who stand in my way. I have been assured that the taking of the wand will force its allegiance to me. I will be…unstoppable."<p>

Sat in his chair, gathered amongst all the rest, Headmaster Snape raised his head at the mention of the Elder Wand. Something stirred, deep within his chest, and he moved his hands slightly.

He had killed Albus Dumbledore.

That was a gross miscalculation on the Dark Lord's part.

Because, quite simply, the Elder Wand was his.


End file.
